Crush
by LostOne125
Summary: Will/Finn. or Winn. male/male. Not the Same Story. Explanation inside. Finn has come to the realization of how he feels about his teacher.
1. You Got It Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**Author's Note: If you have read my first version of this story. I assure you this is a different version. The first one; I posted and then deleted yesterday because I hated it; I didn't like it at all. I have got to stop posting stuff I don't like. **

**Crush**

Words appeared on the dusty chalkboard in a langauge Finn was barely paying any attention to. His eyes were drawn to the arm writing the words on the board.

His eyes wandered down the musclar forearm to the back belonging to one Mr. Schuester. Finn took a shaky breath, as he let himself look over the rest of his teacher's body, coming to rest on a firm ass.

He continued to inspect the other man's form; he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't even gay, but he couldn't stop himself for checking out his own teacher.

Then, Mr Schuester turned around and started speaking, Finn tuned out the words and zoned in on the pink lips forming each sound.

A tongue darted out and licked along the bottom lip, Finn gripped the tables, breathing harshly. His thoughts going to something else the tongue and lips could be doing. He felt a small movement below his waist that was hidden underneath the table.

'_Thank God for the table,'_ he thought.

Finn watched the way Mr. Schuester's arms spread out, as he enthusiastically explained the lesson. The older man looked great in his blue sweater with his tie and buttoned down shirt peaking out underneath the top that were matched with khaki pants.

He knew nothing would ever happen between them, but he couldn't help the thoughts popping into his head. It was Mr. Schuester's fault for being so damn hot and for being so nice to him. It was his fault that he was starting to feel diffeently toward him. Yeah, that was the story Finn was going to stick to.

He chewed on his lip, while contemplating the various positions he could contort his teacher's body. A hand waved in his face and he jumped.

He looked up into blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Finn?" Mr. Schuester asked, looking worriedly at him.

The young man shook his head and sputtered out. "Y..Yeah, I'm fine… I'm sorry, Mr. Schue."

Will just smiled and tapped the table. "Okay, just pay attention."

As he went back to teaching, Finn placed his hands over his face.

He was in big trouble.

* * *

I'm going to write another chapter to this one, but it'll be from Will's point of view. I'm really sorry about that crappy version I put up yesterday.

It was just a whole bunch of words, saying absolutely nothing. Guh, I hated it. Don't worry it has been deleted.

Tell me what you think.

Please review.


	2. But He's Got It Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

Will felt a warmness spread through his body. He looked at his students on stage singing their hearts out. Granted it was only rehearsal, but they were really doing a great job.

He was especially impressed with Finn. The young man had one of the best voices he had heard in a long time, coming from someone his age.

Just as Finn started singing his solo; the jock locked eyes with Will.

Will felt the breath get knocked out of him. For a second he could've sworn, he saw a spark of desire and … _love_ in those eyes. It sent a chill down his spine, ending down at his toes. But that's impossible because Finn had Quinn and an interested Rachel. Why would he want his married Spanish teacher?

He always knew Finn looked at him with a bit of admiration in his eyes, yet the look he got just now was on a completely different level. Will had felt the weight of Finn's gaze on him for a while now, but he attributed it to nothing more than the young man being fond of him as his favorite teacher.

It had to be that and the lights were simply playing tricks with his eyes. Yet, he started to sense his own feelings changing.

Will isn't certain when the change happened but it's definitely different. Now, that he thought about it; he found himself thinking of Finn a lot more these days.

What he's doing at that specific time? Is everything going okay with him? What's he thinking when he stares at Will?

Then it hit him; he had a crush on his student. Will's eyes took on a dazed look. How could he have let himself fall for one his students and a male one at that?

He shook his head and looked up to see his students still singing and Finn's eyes set determinedly on him. Their eyes locked once again, and it's the most intense staring contest ever.

Finn's the one who looked away because the song has ended. Will gathered his jumbled nerves enough to clap for his students and tell them they did a great job. He ended rehearsal with a head full of chaotic thoughts.

As they are all leaving, Will loosened his tie and plopped down in one of the seats, covering his face with his hands.

"Hey, Mr. Schuester, are you okay?"

Will looked up into expressive brown eyes, furrowed in concern. He sat back a little and had to tilt his head back to look at the very tall teen. He forces a smile.

"I'm fine, Finn. Just a little tired." He licked his lips at the lie he just told. Right on cue, Finn's eyes dropped to his mouth and followed the movement of his tongue.

Will felt like the rug has been pulled from underneath him because he couldn't have seen what he thought he saw. He shakily took a breath and repeated the "I'm fine."

Finn's head snapped back up and a blush creeped along his cheeks. He tried to tear his eyes away from the blue eyes focused on his own, but he can't, not when Mr. Schuester is looking at him like that, like he just saw a miracle that's beyond explanations.

Will felt his heart beat pound in his chest. Could it be… that maybe he wasn't the only one?

He stood up in front of the teen and looked at him with a small bit of hope and disbelief in his bright blue eyes. "Finn?"

The tension in the auditorium was so thick. They were mere inches from each other. It took all Finn's willpower not to reach out and run his hands along the body in front of him.

They leaned into each other's spaces, chests brushing against each other lightly.

"Mr. Schuester," he whispers.

Will jumped back immediately, a look of shock on his face, Finn's whisper reminding him of his status, of Finn's status.

"Oh, God, Finn, I'm so sorry," he grabbed his stuff and practically ran out of the auditorium.

The jock stood there in the aisle, gazing at the diminishing figure that is Will Schuester.

He chewed on his lip, at least he knew he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Hi, everyone.

Did anyone see this week's episode. Awwww, the Winn hug. Poor Finn.

Did you notice the first person he went to for comfort was Mr. Schuester?

See, the Winn is there people, right in front of our faces.

Anyway, Sorry for my fangirling.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	3. Now What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

Finn walked through the darkened hallways with a pout on his face, these past couple days had been hell. Coach was always in his face, Puck was still giving him a hard time about Glee Club, Quinn was angry with him, Rachel was annoying him, and Mr. Schue was avoiding him.

That was what hurt the most. Mr. Schue was so afraid to look him in the eye now. They barely had a conversation with each other. They'd exchange pleasantries in class and instructions were given in Glee Club but that was it. Finn felt a tightening in his chest. It was his fault; he had scared Mr. Schuester because he tried to kiss him.

Finn finally reached his locker; he had to come back to the school because he had forgotten some books on top of staying late to work on his throwing arm.

As he got the books he needed and was closing his locker, he looked up and came face to face with his Spanish teacher.

A few seconds of awkward silence filled the space between them.

"Mr. Schuester, what are you doing here so late?" he asked trying not to look too happy about seeing the older man.

Will squirmed in his spot, eyes cast down to the floor. "I was grading papers late; I actually was taking a break from it. I have to go finish them now."

Blue eyes looked everywhere but at Finn. The younger man felt his heart break a little. He didn't know it could hurt so much to want somebody who didn't want to be with you.

Finn took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mr. Schuester about the other day. I'm really sorry; I just want things to go back the way they used to be. I miss talking to you."

Will immediately looked up with wide eyes. "Finn, you have no reason to be sorry. It was my fault. I'm the one who…who…"

He didn't want to finish it. Finn stepped closer and they gazed at each other for a moment.

"I'm the one who tried to kiss you. I'm a horrible student. I know we can never be together. I don't know what's wrong with me," he finished breathlessly.

Will took another step closer until they were only a few inches apart. "Finn, I'm the adult. You're my student. I shouldn't be having feelings for you. I'm the one who's to blame. I almost kissed you."

The jock looked surprised at his teacher's admission. "So, you do have a crush on me."

The teacher pouted and glanced away, a blush forming on his cheeks. "It's way more than that. I care about you, Finn. I care about all my students, of course, but you really mean a lot to me."

Finn felt the pinprick of tears, but he blinked them away. No one besides his Mom ever said that he was important to them.

"You really mean that, Mr. Schuester because you mean a lot to me, too. I just want to be around you. I know you're married and everything, but I…I…"he struggled for words to convey how he felt.

A hand reached up and wiped the escaped tear from his cheek. He got caught up in the bluest eyes he ever seen.

"Yes, its true, Finn. I like being around you also."

At this moment, Finn's control snapped. He closed the space between them, dragging Will to his body and pressing their lips together.

But Will pushed him away. Finn's hurt expression turned into a grin, when he was dragged into an empty classroom and pulled into another. He made sure to kick the door closed.

Books and a backpack lay scattered on the floor at their feet.

Will could've sworn Finn was an octopus. Hands were just everywhere, running up and down his back, sliding through his hair. He was pretty sure he felt a hand on his left ass cheek.

His arms were settled around the tall teen's neck, pulling him closer.

He shyly opened his mouth to the questing tongue. He actually moaned **loudly**, when the curious tongue started exploring his mouth. Finn was an amazing kisser.

At the moan, Finn felt his cock twitch. Who knew Mr. Schue sounded so sexy? And those lips were driving him insane. They were way softer than any girls' he's kissed. He found himself sucking and nibbling on them, drawing out even more noises.

They finally had to part for air, breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together.

"What are we going to do?" the teen asked with lust and maybe love glowing in his brown eyes.

Will had to steady his breath, but he was sure the same emotions were right in his eyes. He watched the young man move away a little to stare at him without shame or guilt.

"I'm not sure, Finn. All I know is that I think I love you and I want to be with you."

He closed his eyes for a bit to try to get himself together. His lids jumped open, when he felt a wetness on his neck. He groaned, as a tongue licked its way down his throat.

"I love you, too," Finn mumbled into his skin.

Will chuckled at Finn's enthusiasm. The tall teen pulled away and looked at him with such hope and adoration.

Then he realized maybe this crush could be something more. Just maybe they could be together after all.

Despite the many obstacles in the way, Will wanted to hope too.

* * *

I'm trying to figure out when this would've taken place. The timeline of the episodes is screwing with me. Cause you know Will wouldn't leave his wife, while she's pregnant.

Well, I give up trying to figure it out. It just happened people in the shadows, when no one was looking.

Okay, I'm done.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Leave a review, please and tell me what you think.


End file.
